1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting a foreground and a background from an image and extracting the foreground from the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the increasing use of surveillance cameras, a technique for exactly extracting a target object (e.g., a person) from an image is becoming more important. For this, a preprocessing process is performed to separate a foreground and a background from an image. If foreground pixels are more accurately extracted, the accuracy in detecting target objects may be enhanced.